Demon Prince
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: Naruto learns he still has family in the demon realm he leaves to become a prince and finally accept the kyuubi. Now, after three years he returns to the village that shunned him with power they never saw. Is he returning for the sake of a certain Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a dark night, the sky such a deep indigo that one would think it black. Only a swath of silver light pouring from the full moon lighted the slender figure standing on the majestic, darkened castle. The figure was of average build but power radiated from every muscle on his body. Eyes shined an ethereal blue, not quite sapphire or azure or cerulean but a mixture of all these beautiful shades. Golden hair fell over the bright orbs, partially obscuring the inhuman beauty of those eyes.

Suddenly the young man tensed and- just for the merest second- his eyes glowed a demonic scarlet. In another few seconds, he relaxed again, although a difference could barely be seen, and a shadow of a smile flitted across his lips even as the eyes returned to their beautiful hue.

"I should have known you'd follow me Kyuumi," Naruto Uzumaki said softly, not bothering to turn around. A delicate figure stepped beside him on the turret, violet eyes skimming lazily over the forest below them and the lighted village that only lied a few miles away.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite cousin?" she chided him, her lyrical voice sounding amused.

Naruto smiled, closing his eyes and allowing her words to wash over him. It had been two years since he first discovered his demon heritage and place as a relative of a prominent demonic royal family. Two years since he had fled the Leaf Village and came to find a family and a home in the Shadow Realm, the world of the demons.

Two years since he had met his cousins Kyuumi, Akira, and Akihiko, not to mention his aunt and uncle who helped him come to terms with the nine-tailed fox within him. Those were most definitely the best two years of his life, and sometimes he still could not believe that they claimed him as blood-kin.

"Who said you're my favorite cousin?" Naruto grinned, turning to look at the beautiful princess. Dark blue waves tumbled down her back, framing a delicate elfin face, and large violet eyes framed by long lashes. When he had first met her, Naruto thought she was the loveliest and most innocent person he had ever met. Shows how clueless he was then. That girl gave the literal meaning to 'demonic'.

"You mean, I'm not?" Kyuumi pouted, looking hurt. Naruto rolled his eyes; that stopped working on him after the first few months in the palace.

"Where is Akihito?" he asked instead, referring to her older brother, the crown prince with his dark hair, sapphire eyes, and reluctant smiles.

Kyuumi shook her head, exasperated. "The idiot's still moping about having his little protégé leave to the human world," she paused, and looked at him slyly, "You don't have to go, you know. You don't owe them anything and you said so yourself, they hated you."

" We had this discussion," Naruto said firmly, "There were people there who helped me, and I cared for them. I cannot just let them think I disappeared forever. And I want to make my father proud of me. He sacrificed everything for that village; what will he say if his son fled from the place he loved?"

"He sacrificed everything for that village," Kyuumi mimicked him before her voice became cold, "And they attacked his son, a mere child, for being the only one to give up everything for their safety."

"Kyuumi," he warned, a reddish hue flitting over him as his Chakra made itself apparent, "I've made peace with my lot in life. The nine-tailed fox is just as much a part of me as my own hand is."

"Doesn't mean we can't be angry for what they did to you," Kyuumi said bitterly, before a sad smile came on her face, "We'll miss you terribly if you go. You saw Akira's face when she learned that you were leaving. She's going to be heartbroken; you were her favorite."

Naruto winced at the mention of his youngest cousin. The eleven-year-old princess practically worshipped him and Naruto was just as fond of her as she was of him. He always made time to play some imaginary game with her or read her a fairy tale before bed. She was also the one who resembled him the most with her silvery blue eyes and soft golden hair. He would truly miss her.

"It's not forever," Naruto said, not turning to look at his cousin next to him. Power simmered off her in waves and as an Ice Dragon demon, he knew full well how dangerous she could be when angered. "I have to get some business done there."

"That business wouldn't have anything to do with a certain dark-haired Uchiha, would it?" her voice suddenly turned playful and Naruto willed the blush to recede. He glared at her and she just grinned back at him, completely unperturbed.

"Shut up Kyuumi," he muttered, not denying it in the least, even as her smile widened.

"You're adorable baby cousin, you really are," she laughed before suddenly becoming sober, "At least now they'll give you the respect you truly deserve."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not quite sure he was going to like her answer.

She smirked at him and then replied, "A messenger was dispatched two days ago announcing the arrival of a Miyazaki prince to represent our royal family at the Leaf Village for our business interests. The carriage, servants, and newly bought manor house have been readied for your arrival."

"What?" Naruto spluttered, "Why have I not been told of this? You can't just _lie_ to the village!"

"Who says we're lying?" Kyuumi asked smugly, "You're a prince and a member of our family. We need to ensure that you get the proper respect that it owed to you."

"No one at the village will believe I'm a prince," Naruto shook his head, exasperated.

"It doesn't matter," she said, looking annoyed, "The fact is you're powerful, attractive, and wealthy. They'll swallow their words and vie for your favor like they should have done all along."

"You're sadistic," Naruto sighed hopelessly, "I don't suppose I can change your mind?"

"It was Akihito's idea," she smiled, "But I wholly support him. And of course, we'll visit you in a week or so to see your friends. Akira can't wait to meet some of those villagers who dared hurt her favorite cousin."

"I'm her _only_ cousin," Naruto protested, grinning as Kyuumi rolled her eyes. She let a finger slip up to affectionately run over his cheek.

"I think I almost miss those cat lines of yours," she murmured, violet eyes darkened as they met sapphire ones, "You were such a cute kid."

"Those lines disappeared when I completely became bonded to the nine-tailed fox," he reminded her, and on an impulse, leaned over to hug the beautiful girl, "Besides they won't stop you from treating me like I was Akira's age."

"Naruto," she said firmly, hugging him back just as hard, "Promise me you won't die."

"Morbid much?" Naruto smiled, even as he shivered. Kyuumi was gifted- or cursed depending how you looked at it- with the second sight. Her demon nature protected her from the insanity of the Immortal Eyes but even the young girl suffered from visions in a plane that were denied to humans and demons alike. If she was worried than he had good reason to be terrified.

The next day dawned a somber grey, even as Naruto's spirits lifted and plummeted respectively. He was finally going to see the leaf Village again! He missed Sakura, and Sasuke, and Iruka and Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, and Pervy sage and Sasuke of course.

On the other hand, Naruto was seriously tempted to push the trip back a few months when he saw Akira's lip trembling, or Kyuumi's sad smile, or even Akihito's darkened eyes. The group who was to see him leave comprised of only a few people: the servants who would be accompanying him, his demon tutor, Mashaki-sensei who had also decided to come, his cousins, and the king and queen.

"Now remember to listen to Mashaki," his aunt ordered, looking rather sad as she pulled him into a hug. Naruto hugged her back warmly, as she continued, "And eat all your meals, and don't stay out too late, and keep up with your studies, and don't get into trouble, and-"

"Don't smother him Lilia," her husband smiled indulgently, and Naruto looked at his mother's brother with a grateful smile. He too, gave the young prince a hug, "You'll bring honor to this family, I'm sure."

"Of course," Naruto smiled, before turning with dread to face the three people who he came to regard as siblings. Kyuumi was the first to step up and crush him in a hug, slipping a small pouch into his hand. When she stepped back, Naruto looked at her questioningly but only received a watery smile in return.

"Come back soon," Akihito, ordered, stepping forward to draw him into a brief hug. Naruto grinned up at the tall, handsome prince, the sharp lines and cold eyes of his face melting into a warm smile.

"You're so bossy," Naruto replied, as Akihito, too pressed something into his hands.

He looked down to see a one and a half hand width sword and gasped. It was in a beautiful silver sheath and Naruto knew a razor sharp, unadorned sword lay beneath it. The blade nearly thrummed with demonic power, and he could feel the waves of death pouring from its sharpened point.

"Aki, I can't!" Naruto breathed, "This is yours, it's meant for a prince of the Ma-"

"It's meant for you," his cousin smiled and stepped back, "As your king I order you to wield the blade. May it help you to bring honor to your ancestors and make your family proud."

Naruto nodded, stunned into silence. He turned to look hopefully at the fuming, golden-haired figure standing beside Kyuumi but Akira refused to meet his eyes. Disappointed, he turned to step into the carriage before a cry broke out. He turned halfway, only to see his arms filled with a sobbing girl.

"Please don't go Naruto!" Akira cried, "Stay! You promised to play dolls with me!"

"I have to 'kira," he smiled sadly and crouched down to look the young girl in the eyes, "You'll be a brave girl and wait for me to return, won't you? I promise I won't be gone for long."

She nodded and smiled tearfully, "I'll visit you in a week."

"Yes, you will," his smile grew wider, "And I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Promise," she demanded.

"Promise," he swore, smiling down at his little princess. They probably spoiled her but none of them could help it, especially not him.

She nodded solemnly and asked, "Will you be bringing a husband-wife home? Is that your business? Will he be pretty?"

"What?" Naruto asked, completely unaware, as his mouth dropped. When he heard a few muffled snickers, he looked up to glare at a smiling Akihito and Kyuumi.

"I'll still be your favorite though, won't I?" Akira asked, looking worried at the other prospect before she brightened, "Do you think Sasuke-kun will play dolls with me?"

"Um… sure," Naruto agreed hesitantly, unable to refuse such a hopeful face, "I'm sure Sasuke would love to play dolls with you." Silently he added, _after he castrates me and puts me in a boiling pot to die anyway…_

"Then you have to go," the girl declared, her choice entirely made, "I'll get another brother!"

"So much for missing me," Naruto mumbled, before getting up and stepping into the carriage, one hand reaching out to wave good-bye as his carriage began to move.

Before Naruto made himself comfortable, he turned back to look at the proud, marble castle with the equally noble royal family watching him. As they dwindled into misty figures and the forest swallowed his view, he leaned back and placed the pouch and sword beside him. The Leaf Village was just days away now.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsunade was beginning to develop an eye twitch. A very, very irritating eye twitch. And why was she beginning to develop an eye twitch, you ask? Simple. A prince was coming to visit the Leaf Village. But not just any prince, oh no, that would be far too simple. It was the younger heir to one of the most prominent royal families… that just happened to be comprised of demons.

Moreover, _nothing_ was ready for said rich, powerful prince. It was times like this when she really regretted becoming the Hokage.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sensei?" a velvet voice asked smoothly before a young man stepped into the room. His raven hair was tamed after years of effort, and dark grey-black eyes looked bored. Sasuke Uchiha had finally arrived.

"Good, you're here," Tsunade said, hurried, "Where's Sakura?"

"Here sensei," the pink-haired healer announced as she also stepped into the room and looked curiously at the worried woman, "What's wrong?"

"What do you two know about the Miyazaki royal family?" she asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Sasuke frowned, "Very little. They are supposedly a very wealthy and powerful royal family with a demon lineage. They're also very secretive and it's rumored that the ruling family are jinchūriki."

"All true," she announced, much to the two ninja's surprise, "But that doesn't tell you half of it. They own major shares in some of the biggest businesses in the leaf Village, among others, and their power is so strong that few have directly challenged it, and those that did were brutally dealt with. I did not know they had a younger son, but apparently, the prince is coming here to represent his family's interests. I don't need to tell you that it's imperative to keep him happy; the Miyazaki are ruthless and not someone you'd want as an enemy."

"Then why do you want us here?" Sakura asked, looking surprised.

"The prince is your age," the Hokage frowned, "And they personally requested ninja trained by Kakashi to show the prince around town and serve as assistants during his visit."

"But if he's a prince," Sasuke said slowly, "Wouldn't they want to get him better protection."

Tsunade snorted, "You're not protection. The kid could probably kill you both in a matter of seconds if he wanted to. Supposedly he's one of their strongest fighters and as a royal, probably a jinchūriki."

"So what do they want us for?" Sakura inquired, wincing.

"You're to show him around and make him comfortable," Tsunade sighed, "Try to stay on his good side." The two ninjas nodded and disappeared a second later. The Hokage sighed and went to look out her window. She had a bad feeling about this.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You really should stop squirming," a dry voice observed and Naruto made a face at his composed tutor.

"Not everyone can be as uncaring as you Mashaki," he grumbled, but stilled himself nonetheless, "How do you think they're going to react when they first see me?"

"Disbelief," his tutor replied bluntly, "Shock and finally dubious acceptance mixed with regret possibly." Naruto glared at the silver haired Junín with the icy green eyes. Sometimes he really wished his tutor would be less honest.

"I would be doing you no favors, your highness, by coddling you from the truth," Mashaki replied, almost seeming as though he read his young charges mind.

"I know," Naruto, sighed, "And sometimes I hate you for it. You're truly a loyal friend, Mashaki-sensei."

"Do not honor me, my Lord," Mashaki shook his head, "You are a royal prince and in this business, I am only your humble advisor. We are approaching the village and it is time for you to embrace your lineage.

Naruto simply shook his head in agreement and then settled into the chair, a practiced emotionless mask covering his face.

_Darken my eyes Kyuubi, _ he silently requested and the fox let out a sliver of red chakra to cover his eyes with sheen of power. The darkened hue served two purposes: both hiding his ethereal eyes as a jinchūriki and allowing him to have sharper eyesight, much like the famous Hyuga Byakugan.

A wave of reassuring power washed over him as he felt the wheels of the carriage stop in front of the Hidden Leaf Village gate, waiting for ninja sentries to allow them entry. Naruto smiled at the power radiating from the nine-tails and silently thanked his uncle once again for persuading him to bond with the creature. The Kyuubi had been mistrustful at first but had come to accept Naruto as his vessel and the trust that entailed had left the young ninja breathless.

The carriage moved ahead for a few more minutes, Naruto's unease growing by the second even as his face remained aloof. It finally rolled to a stop, and Naruto's eyes alerted him to the number of figures waiting aside his caravan, his eyes lingering on a dark haired ninja for a few minutes before he stood.

It seemed they had made a welcoming party for his presence. Now he would have to smile, and play nice in front of some of the strongest clan leaders in the village. Brilliant; simply brilliant. He was going to kill Kyuumi and Akihito for this.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	2. Returning to Konoha

Chapter Two

The minute that the young royal stepped from his carriage, Uchiha Sasuke found himself completely and utterly entranced. And he wasn't the only one either. The boy was of normal height, but power radiated from him in waves. His Sharingan showed a subtle mask of chakra that covered him like a cloak, but what was perhaps the most stunning thing was that he was... well, extraordinarily beautiful.

Silken hair of woven gold fell over cold, sapphire eyes and creamy gold skin. He had an elfin face, with high cheekbones and a face that looked as though it would be radiant when smiling and at the same time, that seemed to rarely smile.

He wore a fitting jacket of blue that was a shade darker than his eyes and had black strips of cloth sewn on it. A black band also held back his golden hair and dark blue pants completed the look.

The thing that made Sasuke react though was when those eyes landed on him, a mixture of nervous inquiry and incredible power in their sapphire depths.

"Naruto," he breathed, face stunned. Even when everyone suddenly turned to look at him, he didn't move, eyes still caught on the prince. The name came out again, this time a question, "Naruto?"

Then the beautiful prince smiled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He hadn't expected to be found out so quickly, but when Sasuke caught his eye, he wasn't surprised. They had always known each other too well. The Uchiha was able to pin him with one glance.

"It's been a long time Teme," the words came out of his mouth, unbidden and eager and with shreds of amazement still caught in their grip, "Missed me?"

"You're such a baka, dobe," the other boy grinned, surprise fading into long familiar habits, "So you're a prince now, huh?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, manners completely forgotten, as the welcoming party looked on, amazed, "Yeah, long story actually. Turns out my mom was the sister of the king! Are you going to bow down now?"

"In your dreams dobe," Sasuke retorted, his surprise slowly fading even as he looked at the new figure in wonder. This wasn't what he had planned to say, what he had thought he'd say when he saw Naruto again after so long, if he saw Naruto again after so long... hadn't remembered the easy familiarity and wonder of the blond boy. He had planned to welcome him with a fist.

"Naruto!" a girl's voice suddenly screamed. He turned to look at a crying Sakura walking toward him with unsteady steps. He opened his arms, ready to hug one of his best friend's but the pink haired girl seemed to have other plans in mind, as she suddenly bashed him over the head.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, "What was that for!"

"You baka!" Sakura screamed, hitting him over the head again and gulping back tears, "How could you leave us like that? You stupid, selfish, idiot-"

"Sakura, watch out!" the blond boy suddenly yelled, and pushed her, faster than she thought possible as she yelped and several shurikans flew at the angry girl, nearly cutting her wrist. A minute later, Sakura opened her eyes, to see her body shielded by an angry prince, eyes narrowed at his own servants.

"Enough," he ordered, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke had moved to flank him out of instinct and that the sudden attack seemed to have gotten the rest of the crowd out of their stupor, "She's no threat to me."

"You got taller than me," Sakura accused, righting herself, "And what just happened?"

"You attacked a prince," Naruto said smoothly, eyes cold as he looked at the guards, "My guards reacted before they saw the full situation. I assure you, they'll be punished accordingly."

"It wasn't their fault," the medic ninja sighed as she saw several of them wince, "I shouldn't have been so forward. I apologize."

Naruto smiled down at her, "You don't need to apologize for anything Sakura. You are one of my best friends. The fault lies with me for not warning my guards of how you might react."

"Either way," Tsunade cleared her throat, "It's very nice to see you again... um, Prince Naruto. Perhaps you can come to my office and we can talk before you go to your residence? I understand you may be tired but-"

"It'll be fine," Naruto cut in, nodding to his servants, "Move everything to the manor and ready it for me. Mashaki and I will be attending to the Hokage." He nodded respectfully at the shocked crowd, "Thank you for welcoming me today. You may go."

The dismissal was clear, though what surprised Sasuke the most was the speed in which the proud leaders of Kohona followed this order, by someone, they considered a dangerous riffraff to society just three years ago!

He could not help but wonder where Naruto learned to order people around like that. The blond was always full of surprises.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mashaki suppressed the amusement on his face as his prince led the way in, looking for all purposes as a confident and self-assured leader when he had no doubt that his student was secretly quaking inside. The pink haired girl, Sakura, refused to let go of him, which was rather unprofessional, but from the wary and amazed glances she was giving him, almost as though he could disappear from her grip any minute, reassured him. The girl certainly cared for the health of Naruto.

The boy- Sasuke Uchiha- impressed him the most. Naruto's accounts of him were spot-on, although his hair seemed tamer now and he seemed more at ease with himself. He, too, looked at Naruto with concern, perhaps even more than the other girl although he hid it well enough. A quick read of the boy's chakra showed him to be a strong ninja, perhaps not up to the standards of a jinchūriki but respectable nonetheless.

It was only when the boy looked at him sharply, almost as though he noticed the chakra scan, did Mashaki feel any sense of surprise. This boy had more power than what met the eye, then. He could not be sure, but he felt that this Uchiha would make a decent mate for his prince. Not that he would interfere with anything though. Naruto would kill him if he even tried.

"Now prince Naruto," Tsunade began but said boy raised a hand to silence. A bit miffed, the Hokage closed her mouth before Naruto gave a sharp nod to Mashaki. Said tutor nodded before a rapid sequence of hand signals made the room briefly glow blue before wearing off.

"Naruto, what was that for?" Tsunade growled, "You can't just step into my office and do a jutsu like-"

"Relax baa-chan," Naruto held up his hands in surrender and grinned. "My advisor was just warding the room against all eavesdroppers and spies." Being alone seemed to have made him lose his royal persona and go back to being the lovable, and slightly more mature, idiot he always was.

"Don't call me baa-chan," she grumbled, "Tell me, Naruto, have you made it your mission in life to make things difficult for me? Is there any horrible wrong I have done to you? Just let me apologize beforehand so you can stop driving me crazy!"

"What do you mean Tsunade?" Naruto frowned, quickly reminding her that he was an equal if not a superior to the fifth Hokage.

"You just had to go become a prince, didn't you?" the Hokage sighed, "Now, everyone's going to be demanding left and right about-" she suddenly paused, "How did you become a prince anyway?"

"I think we'd all like to know that?" the wry response gave from Sasuke. Naruto gave him a smile, trying in vain to suppress the colony of rhinoceros in his stomach, before he replied.

"My mother was apparently the younger sister of the Miyazaki crown prince," he answered sheepishly, "My uncle- her brother- managed to track me down three years ago, a surprising feat considering my mother changed her name, and no one told me about my parentage. He offered me a place in his kingdom, as one of his blood-kin, and well… I never had a real family so I accepted."

Tsunade nodded, accepting this, even as she winced. Poor Naruto, she thought sympathetically, he never really did have a true family. Then it was made even worse because most of the villagers hated or feared him. We barely did anything to help him; always trying to convince ourselves that the smile he wore was not hiding a past and present drenched with pain.

Sakura frowned, didn't he consider us a family? We cared for him just as much as a real one would have.

Naruto smiled at her, "I know I had a sort of family here, like you, Sakura, and Sasuke, and Kakashi, Iruka, and Konohomoru but it just wasn't the real thing." He paused, "I guess I wanted to meet someone who would accept me unconditionally; without me having to prove myself to them."

Then he continued, "I met my cousins there, Akihito, who's the oldest, Kyuumi, and then, Akira. They taught me that being a vessel for a demon is not something to be ashamed of, and is even a badge of honor because only truly powerful ninja's can contain the strength of a demon. My uncle helped me accept the nine-tails as what it truly was, a part of me that I couldn't get embarrassed of and-"

"Wait, what?" Tsunade cut in, "You don't mean to say, you've accepted the demon, have you?"

Naruto nodded, chancing a quick glance at Sasuke. The Uchiha's face didn't reveal any of the turmoil within and so he turned back to the Hokage, hiding his disappointment. Mashaki looked at him sadly, but Naruto refused to meet his tutor's kind gaze.

"I have," he answered firmly, "And the Kyuubi has accepted me in return. Our chakra flows together in harmony now. I truly am the vessel I was supposed to be."

"So the cloak of chakra covering you?" it was Sasuke who spoke now, "It comes from the demon?"

The boy smiled slightly, "Her way of comforting me about coming back to the village. She also offered to painfully kill and eat anyone who looked at me the wrong way but I told her she might get indigestion."

Sakura looked stunned, "You can talk to it?"

"Her," Naruto corrected, "She's a girl. And yes, I can."

"So you can control the nine-tails now," Tsunade mused, "I have to admit Naruto, I'm impressed."

The young prince winced, "I don't control her," he said softly, "I am her. It is time to admit the truth we both know, Tsunade. I am the nine tails just as much as the nine tails is within me. It's a partnership."

"Okay," the Hokage took a deep breath, "This will take a bit of time to digest. Can you prove it?"

"Of course," he replied simply, catching the concern that flashed across his teammate's faces and grinned at them, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you want to, my lord?" Mashaki spoke up, "You have had a long journey and did not rest-"

"Don't worry Mashaki," Naruto replied. He closed his eyes and a minute later gasps could be heard as a cloak of burning red chakra made it apparent that the nine-tails was awakening. He held out one pale golden hand that suddenly glowed a darker red than the rest of his body. The others watched in amazement as the chakra suddenly jumped from his hand and began form a shape.

A minute later, it had molded itself into the body of a fox and the second Naruto opened his eyes, it became real. The fox was slightly larger than normal size, with a beautiful coat of russet and a single, lush tail. The stunning part though was the exquisite gold of the eyes, a hue that showed both intelligence and cunning in its gaze. This was no regular fox.

"Hello Yuriko," Naruto smiled, "I thought you'd be the one to come out."

The fox flicked her tail and bared her teeth at him, "Would you rather in was Rin?"

"Err… on second thought, I'm so glad you came out!" Naruto said hurriedly, looking up to see everyone staring at them in awe.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Yuriko asked, amusement seeping from his voice.

"Right," Naruto flushed, "Everyone this Yuriko, second tail of the Kyuubi and-"

"Second tail?" Tsunade asked faintly, "Naruto explain. Now."

"Well turns out the nine tails can come out in nine different fox forms that are just basic parts of her whole power," Naruto said hurriedly, "This is Yuriko, one of the forms. Yes, she can talk and yes, she is a demon, but really, she's quite sensible and-"

"Naruto," Sakura cut in this time, "You're a baka."

Much to Naruto's chagrin, Yuriko agreed, "I like this one." She walked up to the brave girl and Sakura gave her a shaky smile in return.

"Whose side are you on?" Naruto asked, indignant, "Traitor!"

"Was he always this loud?" Yuriko asked Sakura, ignoring the spluttering prince as she made herself comfortable ion the ground.

"You have no idea," the medic ninja replied, long used to Naruto's special brand of stupid to care about the weirdness of her conversing with a demon fox.

"You're the leader of this village then?" Yuriko asked lazily, looking at Tsunade curiously. Though the golden eyes were inhuman, they also showed no hint of malice so Tsunade nodded unsteadily.

Yuriko didn't press it and instead gave a nod of recognition to Mashaki, the tutor returning it confidently, before her eyes flicked toward the dark haired figure by the door. A flick of the tongue scented the air and easily showed her vessel's attraction to the powerful boy. So this was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke then.

In a second, the curious fox had bounded up and fell on the dark haired boy, Sasuke too stunned to react as he fell backwards and found a fox standing on his chest. The others did not move as Yuriko looked into the defiant black eyes. Just as Naruto was beginning to move, the essence of the Kyuubi did something even he could not have predicted. Yuriko leaned forward and licked the stunned boy's cheek.

"You'll make a fine mate for the Kyuubi vessel," Yuriko announced grandly, as he bounded from the stunned boy, "The children shall be worthy of being blessed by the nine-tails."

Naruto felt his mouth drop as Sasuke unexpectedly blushed. Forget Akihito and Kyuumi, he was going to murder Yuriko!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Thank you for anyone who read and reviewed my new story! This is the first time I made an attempt at a Naruto fic so please let me apologized in advance for any mistakes, typos, etc. that I made have made in this story. Now I only have two things to say: One, this is a definite SasuNaru. Two, I promise not to torture Naruto as his newfound family decided they have what it takes to be Cupid. Too much. I promise not to torture him too much.**_

_**Last but not least, REVEIEW!**_


	3. Ramen Deal

Chapter Three

One hasty, red-faced apology later, Naruto quickly absorbed Yuriko and made his way to his manor. Luckily, for him, he wasn't seen by anyone along the way and was able to deal with Mashaki's teasing in peace. By the time, Naruto had stormed into his bedroom and fell, exhausted, to bed, he was sure he was beginning to develop an eye twitch.

Hmm… maybe baa-chan and he could start a group!

When a groggy Naruto woke up approximately two hours later, he found himself in a much better mood and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He even took the time to appreciate the beauty of his new home. It certainly wasn't the palace by any standards, but it was a far cry from his old apartment as well. The building was well furnished and spacious, with over a dozen extra bedrooms he didn't need, two kitchens, training grounds, servants quarters, a private sauna, dining hall, living room, greeting room, sun room, meditation room, training room, and a decent weapons room besides.

"Where are all the servants?" Naruto asked, seeing Mashaki sitting on the chair, a dark book filled with Konoha customs in his hand, "And why are you reading that?"

"The servants made themselves scarce after making your breakfast," he replied, gesturing to the wide array of foods, especially ramen related on the table, "We'll need to make a good impression."

"A ball then?" Naruto sighed, "You know I hate them." He sat down, and picking up a small knife, began to deftly cut the pear in his hand, "Did you pick the date?"

Mashaki turned to smile at the boy he considered an honorary grandson and chuckled, "I was thinking a day after your cousins arrived."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "You're better at it then me," he said, and looked up curiously, "Will we be training today?"

"I think you should have a day to reunite with your old friends," Mashaki teased him, "Perhaps you could bring Sasuke over here for dinner."

Naruto paused at bring into his pear as his face reddened, "I'm sure Sakura would like to join us as well."

"I'm sure," Mashaki, agreed easily enough, "Do you know where you'll go first?"

"I was hoping to visit the ramen stand and see Teuchi," he smiled, "They were some of the few people who didn't think I was a monster before."

Mashaki's eyes narrowed at the easy admission of his student's pained experience within this village, but he still smiled and said, "I'll be at the industrial square dealing with business problems so I may come home late. Don't eat too much ramen and get yourself sick."

"No promises," Naruto grinned cheerfully, and made his way out the door. The walk was just a little while from the shop and it was a beautiful day outside. Several people did double takes when they saw him but Naruto doubted he was recognized as no one stopped to say hello.

Now that he thought about it… those looks did look suspiciously feminine. _Oh god_, he winced, _Kyuumi was right! They actually think I'm attractive! _He shook his head to rid it of any terrifying thoughts of girls finding_ him_ cute, when thoughts of Sasuke trying to avoid girls like the Sakura of the past came to his mind, and he shuddered. For once, he pitied the Uchiha for his good looks. It must have been torture.

"May I have a bowl of ramen please?" he asked, smiling winningly at the girl staffing the counters.

"Of c-course," Ayumi blushed when confronted with the sapphire eyes and brilliant smile, "Will that be all?" Naruto took a seat and grinned at her.

"Actually do you think I could speak to your father?" he asked sweetly, "It's been a long time since I've seen you Ayumi."

"We've met before?" Ayumi asked in disbelief, sure that she would have remembered the handsome man in front of her . She took a closer look. There was something familiar about that smile… "Naruto!"

"And on the first try too!" he congratulated, "Good to see you Ayumi."

"Naruto you've become… well… hot?" she questioned, looking confused, "Did you know that?"

Said boy made a face, "Not you too!" he sighed, "It's a long story. Can I see Teuchi now?"

Ayumi laughed, "I wish I could be there when Ino and Sakura see you!"

"Sakura already saw me," he pouted, "I have the bruises to prove it."

"Well then it's on the house," Ayumi said and added, "It's great to see you again Naruto." Walking into the building, she shouted, "Dad! Guess what lovable baka decided to visit us this time!"

"Naruto?" Teuchi asked, astounded, as he came out to see the boy currently devouring a large bowl of steaming ramen, "You're back!" The boy did look extraordinarily like the Naruto of past, but now that he'd gotten a closer look, Teuchi doubted he would have recognized him on the street.

For one, his hair looked manageable and seemed to have gotten both longer and- if possible- even brighter than before. Thankfully, Naruto managed to have gained some sense and gotten rid of that gaudy orange, replacing it with darker colors that were perfect against his skin tone. The whisker marks had also disappeared, as had the huge headband that was replaced by a simple black one. The most striking difference though was the way this boy carried himself, half-aloof, half-confident and all power.

"Err… not quite?" Naruto grinned weakly, but stood up in a fluid motion before offering his hand to the man, "It's good to see you Teuchi."

"You too," the shop owner said warmly before pushing him down and drawing up a seat, "How have you been Naruto? Where did you go? Will you be staying for long?"

The young boy laughed, "I've been well," he hesitated and offered, "I've actually been happier than I thought it was possible to be. I- I… met my family."

"Your family?" Teuchi asked, astonished, "I don't mean to be a downer Naruto but is that possible…"

"My mother's brother," Naruto smirked, "Turns out I'm the son of the Yodaime and the Miyazaki princess! You should have met my cousins Teuchi, and my uncle and aunt. It was absolutely amazing-"

"But are you sure they're your family?" he asked gently, not wanting to disappoint his favorite customer. Strangely, Naruto didn't look the least bit insulted and instead smiled at him.

"Akihito has my eyes, Kyuumi my smile, and Akira my hair," he said simply, reaching down and lifting up a silver pendant. It was his gift from Kyuumi and he wore it everywhere now. A flat golden gem, the size of a small fist was held by rivets of polished silver, flickers of scarlet flames within the cold stone.

"The Miyazaki royal seal," Teuchi breathed, instantly recognizing- as any businessperson would- of the infamous seal of one of the most prolific and progressive economies in the world. A russet nine-tailed fox, ivory-eyed golden hawk, and sapphire dragon looked on proudly from the seal, interwoven with ivy.

Suddenly Teuchi fell to a bow, attracting the attention of the few patrons in the shop at this early time, who stared to them with interest, "Your highness, please forgive me-"

"Teuchi, get up," Naruto snorted, ignoring the many curious gazes that were fastened on them, "I didn't come here to have one of oldest fatherly figures bow to me."

The elder man righted himself, a look of proud amazement still on his face as he laughed incredulously, "Who would ever have thought? Little Naruto Uzumaki… a prince!"

"That's just the beginning actually," the boy winced, "But first I'd like to offer you a job."

"A job?" Teuchi asked amused, "I'm almost afraid to have you for an employer."

Naruto pouted and have him his best innocent look before replying, "Actually I found myself rather missing your ramen over the years. So because I'm ridiculously wealthy and need to spend my money on _something, _I've decided to buy you!"

"Buy me?" Teuchi asked, "Is it even legal to buy people?"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Who cares? I'm rich! So I'm buying your establishment, your services, and because my tutor made me, I'll even get you a bunch of other stores and make you manager of your own ramen chain!"

"Really?" Teuchi asked, stunned, "Naruto, I'm pretty sure your overestimating your wealth here-"

"Just name your price," the prince declared grandly. Teuchi named an amount that he knew was twice what the store was worth and felt a brief moment of sad gratification when Naruto looked surprised. His moment of sad self-congratulatory speeches was cut short however, by the words the boy uttered next.

"That's it?" the boy asked incredulously, "You mean I brought all that money thinking you'd name some unreasonable price and that's all you want in exchange? Man Teuchi, live a little!"

A small thud was heard as the owner of Ramen Ichiraku, the best restaurant in Konoha- as said by Naruto- fainted.

X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**And the third chapter is done! I hope everyone has enjoyed this new chapter and remembers to review! The next chapter will include Naruto meeting more of the people in the Leaf Village, possibly Sasuke, and getting adjusted to life in Konoha when one finds himself a wealthy, attractive orphan prince, instead of a hated orphan. To move the story forward a little, I'll also speed up the arrival of Naruto's honorary family and get the ball covered by chapter ten, I hope. If anyone has any questions or suggestions, then don't hesitate to review. **_

_**Also: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime or manga. Any pain suffered by Naruto Uzumaki at the hands of his self-proclaimed family and friends is the result of my sadistic bipolar nature and I should not me unjustly blamed!**_


End file.
